Papa Jeff's Pizzeria
by Rivaille D'Anzelotte
Summary: "The shop suddenly had an influx of orders recently. They mostly ordered the exact same pizza." A collection of every Overwatch character's first thoughts and impressions on pineapples on their pizza.


Pic is by GRAND BRONZE on Tumblr. They're also called fpaor_. I do not own Overwatch, nor Blizzard.

**A/N: **Father Jeff said they all love this shit. And well, for some reason, I thought it would be funny to write a fic about it.

So about 500 min words for each character, and they are what, 30 of em now? Jfc.

Enjoy!

* * *

It all began with D. Va, aka Hana Song, for ordering the wrong type of pizza to her stream.

She looked at the contents of the box, surprised to see that it's not the usual pepperoni and cheese style she grew accustomed to. She's heard of the Hawaiian style, but she wasn't a fan of anything that doesn't have her favorite toppings of pepperoni and cheese, so she didn't bother tasting it.

And now she has one whole box of this, this, er, _creation_, that she can't help whether the delivery man made a mistake or she mispronounced her order. 'I could call the shop again, maybe for a refund.' She thought to herself, when she heard the unmistakably loud _ping _coming from her computer. 'Oh no the stream!' She hurriedly went back to her room, the box still in her hands as she grabbed her headset, fiddling slightly with the chords.

"Hey guys! Sorry bout that, had a little mix-up with the delivery man." She halfheartedly laughed at her own joke, as the chat box beside the window screen of her game buzzed with activity from the messages of her fans.

"I'm pretty sure I ordered the right thing, I wonder how the heck they'd mess up on something so simple…" Hana, after fixing her headset, reached for the box and opened it up. A slight, fruity scent flitted through the air as Hana brought up the pizza to her camera for her viewers to see. "It's the Hawaiian style. I've never had this one before."

The chat suddenly exploded with a bunch of new messages that it was difficult for her to keep track of anything. She did see some major words, such as 'dISGUSTING' and 'ew wtf pineapples' and the occasional 'send it back!1'. "H-huh? Is it really that bad?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she decided to sit back on her gaming chair and grab one slice of the accursed pizza.

It was topped with a generous helping of the aforementioned fruit, ham squares, cheese and the tomato sauce. The girl has never eaten _anything _that had fruit and cheese combined, and she can finally understand why her fans thought it was, quote unquote, disgusting. 'Oh well, there's no harm in trying.' She shrugged at the thought as she took a bite.

At first, there was nothing particularly special. And, well, apparently that's it. It's nothing special. It's just the same ol' pizza with a little sweetness to it. "You guys are overreacting." Hana finally said, as she finished the slice and licked her fingers.

She went back to gaming soon after, momentarily forgetting the issue with the Hawaiian pizza. She was focused, as always, in her games. Sometimes, however, her free hand would unconsciously start grabbing after another slice. She was too engrossed into beating her opponents that she's started nibbling slice after slice of the pizza, like how she would eat her Doritos while working on her MEKA.

She would finally realize her actions when her hand grabbed the empty box, expecting another slice, only to meet air and the greasy cardboard. She blinked a couple of times until her chat, after initiating a makeshift war on pineapples belonging on pizza or not, had enough of it and just sent memes of Hana and Pepe the Frog.

Bonus

The girl impatiently tapped her foot as the dial tone rang three times before somebody picked up. "Hello, welcome to Papa Jeff's Pizzeria, how can I help you?"

"Hi, this is Song. I just wanna follow up on my order—"

"Ah, Miss Song. One Hawaiian-style pizza, yeah?"

"Yes, can I order one more?"

* * *

**A/N: **I mean, what do you think of pineapples on pizza? It's not that bad. I'd eat it even if it's the last pizza on earth come on guys. It's all just harmless fun, like what Overwatch should've been.

If you like, you can also recommend to me the next character you wanna see, and what are their thoughts and first impressions of this pizza.

Cheers!


End file.
